vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruno (Pokémon)
|-|FR/LG= |-|HG/SS= Summary Bruno (シバ Siba) is a Fighting-type Trainer and member of the Elite Four of Kanto and Johto. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 6-C | 6-C Name: Bruno Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Male for his Pokémon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Elite Four of Kanto and Johto Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Peak Human Speed and Lifting Strength, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Martial Arts sans Onix, Earth and Rock Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Onix, Rock Manipulation, Attack Reflection Hitmonchan, Precognition, Able to Hit Ghosts with Physical Attacks via Foresight, Ability to Destroy Reflective Barriers Hitmonlee, Statistics Amplification, Speed Nerfing, Rock Manipulation | Earth Manipulation, Attack Reflection Hitmontop, Enhanced Aim for Critical Hit, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification while under Confusion Inducement Hitmonlee, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Hitmonchan, Sand Manipulation, Earth and Rock Manipulation Onix, Rock Manipulation, Precognition, Able to Hit Ghosts with Physical Attacks via Foresight Machamp Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Possess a well worked physique due to his constant training. Comparable to Brycen and superior to others black bet martial artists, that can break boulders) | Island level (Superior to Lorelei. Commands a well-trained Machamp) | Island level (Stronger than his previous peak) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic (Swifter than Lorelei) | Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Should be comparable to Chuck) | At least Class G (Commands a well-trained Machamp) | At least Class G Striking Strength: Wall Class+ | Island Class | Island Class Durability: Wall level+ | Island level (Took hits from Red's Team) | Island level (His Pokémon are more durable than before) Stamina: High. | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs | Typically a chesto berry on his Machamp. Intelligence: Gifted (As a Elite Four, Bruno should posses a lot of experience in battle, as well as knowledge in Pokemon Battles, a knowledge superior to that of the Gym Leaders. He is also a black bet martial artist) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending in the Pokemon, but the majority is weak to Flying, Fairy and Psychic type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all of his Pokémon. Key: By Himself | Pokèmon Team (Gen 1) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 2) Pokémon Team Fire Red/Leaf Green 480px-095Onix.png|Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. 107Hitmonchan.png|Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. 106Hitmonlee.png|Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. 480px-095Onix.png|Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. 480px-068Machamp.png|Machamp, the Superpower Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Heart Gold/Soul Silver 480px-237Hitmontop.png|Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokémon. 106Hitmonlee.png|Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. 107Hitmonchan.png|Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. 480px-095Onix.png|Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. 480px-068Machamp.png|Machamp, the Superpower Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Elite Four Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Sand Users Category:Sound Users Category:Metal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6